Dragoon
|Value = $100 |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 36 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 3,255 per plasmoid |Range = 600m |Reload = Per plasmoid: 3 seconds Full: 12 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 4 plasmoids Burst: 5 plasmoids |Unload = Clip: 4 seconds Burst: 5 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Dragoon is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This mid-range plasma weapon is the heavy version of the light Marquess, and medium Hussar. The Dragoon has the same range (600 meters) and damage type as the Zeus, as well as the ability to bypass energy shields (excluding Aegis and Absorber). However, rather than firing in 5-second bursts, it fires up to 4 plasmoids per clip (5 in a burst), with a reload while firing mechanic (each shot taking 3 seconds to charge). This allows the Dragoon to have a slightly higher overall DPS, but substantially higher burst damage when compared to the Zeus. The Dragoon is a powerful weapon, but it is not without a weakness. Being, that it is rather ineffective at close range and has a slow reload time. Keeping your distance from the enemy is vital to your success when using this weapon. This weapon synergies very well with the Hussar and Marquess, it can also be effective when paired up with Scourges or Sparks as they share the same range and damage type. The Pulsar also pairs well due to having the same qualities as the aforementioned weapons, with the added benefit of being able to immobilize enemies. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 3255 |level-02-damage = 3581 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 3938 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 4326 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 4757 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 5219 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 5744 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 6300 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 6930 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 7613 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 8369 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 9188 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 5 plasmoids) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 9188 |level-02-damage = 9356 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 9524 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-04-damage = 9692 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 9860 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 10028 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 10196 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 10364 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 10532 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 10700 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 10868 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 11036 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 5 plasmoids) Update History Poll Trivia *The term "dragoon" came from a cavalry regiments in the British army. *It takes players 17 days, 22 hours, and 30.75 million silver to obtain this weapon (creating packs of 400 with all 6 slots active). *The Dragoon shares the same base damage as an equivalent level Redeemer at all levels. Navigation